gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee ed è interpretato dall'attore Chris Colfer. Kurt è un ragazzo gay dichiarato piuttosto esuberante, sempre attento alle ultime tendenze dettate dalla moda, difatti indossa spesso, nei suoi elegantissimi completi, giubbotti di Marc Jacobs,, maglioni di Alexander McQueen, felpe di John Galliano e così via. Per questi motivi viene perennemente preso di mira dai giocatori di football, che quasi ogni mattina lo gettano nel cassonetto dell’immondizia e spesso gli gettano la granita addosso. Entrando nel glee club, Kurt spera di riuscire a mostrare le sue doti canore, e soprattutto di farsi accettare così come è. Biografia Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Kurt si presenta come un ragazzo indipendente, snob e sicuro di se, ma in realtà è molto timido e nasconde una personalità conflittuale. Studente elegante al McKinley che viene sempre gettato nel cassonetto. Fa l'auduzione al Glee Club con Mr. Cellophane a Mr. Schuester. Viene quindi accettato nel Glee Club. Dopo balla e canta Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat, la prima canzone che il Glee Club canta insieme. Alla fine della puntata si vede Kurt cantare Don't Stop Believin' con gli altri membri. La strada per il successo Kurt si vede nella sala del coro che balla Le Freak con il resto del Glee Club e definisce la canzone "davvero gay." Si vede in seguito, quando Rachel chiama a raccolta il club per pianificare un altro numero per il montaggio, e sarcasticamente osserva che la scuola vuole sangue al posto del numero che il signor Shue voleva far eseguire. Si esibisce in Push It con il club all'assemblea scuola. Acafellas Kurt e Mercedes Jones formano un'amicizia fuori per la loro rivalità nella moda. Mercedes però finisce per avere una cotta per Kurt. Kurt vede che Mercedes è sola e quindi per tirarle su il morale la porta a fare spese fuori insieme. Le cheerleaders, spinte a suscitare qualche piccolo dramma per il Glee Club, manipolano Mercedes, e le fanno pensare che anche Kurt prova qualcosa per lei. Quando Mercedes chiede chiaramente a Kurt della loro reazione, Kurt non sa che dire, quindi mente dicendo che ha una cotta per Rachel anche se in realtà ha una cotta per Finn. Gelosa e imbarazzato, Mercedes lancia un sasso contro il parabrezza della sua auto. Quando Kurt dice alla fine che lui è gay, lei gli chiede perché lui non era stato onesto con lei. Kurt ammette che ha paura e non vuole che altri sappiano della sua sessualità. La scoperta di un talento Burt entra nella stanza del figlio e lo vede ballare Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) con Brittany e Tina, Kurt cerca di nascondere la sua sessualità affermando che è entrato nella squadra di calcio e che esce con Tina. Nel disperato tentativo di ottenere l'approvazione di suo padre, Kurt vuole entrare veramente nella squadra e chiede aiuto a Finn. Con grande sorpresa del Coach Tanaka, suo padre e i suoi compagni di squadra, Kurt si rivela essere un kicker spettacolare e segna il punto finale per vincere la prima partita della stagione. I giocatori sollevano Kurt sulle loro spalle dopo il calcio vincente, guarda agli stand dove suo padre grida orgogliosamente che è suo figlio. Dopo la partita, Kurt ammette nervosamente a suo padre che lui è gay. Burt rivela che lo sapevo già perchè quando aveva tre anni e ha chiesto un paio di tacchi "sensibili" per il suo compleanno. Anche se non l'ha presa del tutto bene questa la situazione, Burt ricorda al figlio che lo ama e non importa cosa succederà, lui lo supporterà e sarà sempre orgoglioso di lui. Un grande ritorno Quando l'ex socio del Glee club April Rhodes entra a far parte del Glee Club, Kurt è inizialmente contrario ad accettarla nel club, ma dopo la sua esibizione in Maybe This Time non può far altro che piangere. April tenta di portarlo completamente dalla sua parte quindi gli da di nascosto dell'alcool (che non gli piace in un primo momento, ma accetta dopo che lei gli dice che gli darà il coraggio) e riviste d'epoca di muscoli maschili, che egli accetta felicemente. Emma, il consigliere scolastico, vede Kurt camminare per il corridoio con un aspetto stravolto, ubriaco. Kurt consola Bambi e vomita sulle sue scarpe. Vitamina D E' in corso una sfida di mash-up tra i ragazzi e le ragazze, Kurt cerca di entrare nel gruppo delle ragazze, ma il signor Schuester lo fa cambiare mettendolo con i ragazzi. Quando i ragazzi svolgono il loro mash-up con entusiasmo, Kurt rivela alle ragazze che, ancora legato con loro, che tutti i ragazzi hanno preso compresse pseudoefedrina per migliorare la loro performance. Musica su 2 ruote Will decide che una delle canzoni che portebbero cantare alle Provinciali sarà Defying Gravity dal musical Wicked. Kurt è felice all'idea di avere la possibilità di cantare la canzone, ma le sue speranze vengono deluse quando il signor Will assegna immediatamente l'assolo a Rachel Berry. La delusione di Kurt coinvolge il padre, Burtchevaascuola, chiedendo di dare a suo figlio una possibilità con un provino per la parte. Will è d'accordo. Non era giusto ignorare l'interesse di Kurt nel pezzo quindi lascia fare a Rachel e a Kurt l'audizione per l'assolo. Si è deciso che i membri del club voteranno per il vincitore, questo preoccupa Rachel perché sa che il club preferisce Kurt, però lui chiede che i ragazzi di scegliere sul talento musicale e non sulla simpatia. Prima della gara, Burt riceve una telefonata anonima al lavoro che dice "tuo figlio è un finocchio". Kurt ci rimane male, non pensava che sarebbero arrivati a chiamare il padre. Quindi non volendo dare a suo padre più dolore cantando una canzone da ragazza a un pubblico, stona di suo proposito l'acuto durante l'audizione. Burt è deluso dal fatto che il figlio ha preso un tuffo per lui, ma è toccato dalle sue azioni. Kurt dice che suo padre è più importante della celebrità. Canzoni d'amore Il Glee si divide in coppie per una sfida a duetto, Kurt e Finn sono assegnati come partner. Finn, naturalmente, non vuole duettare con un ragazzo, per paura di essere etichettato come gay. Kurt però, è felice all'idea e tenta di flirtare con Finn fingendosi suo amico dandogli consigli per i suoi problemi personali. Il suo piano funziona e lui e Finn diventano amici più stretti, ma si ritorce contro in altri modi. Alla fine, Kurt ammette i suoi sentimenti, dicendo di voler cantare I Honestly Love You, ma Finn sembra fraintendere. I sentimenti di Kurt per Finn continuano a condurlo a comportarsi in modo manipolativo, come in Capellografia, dicendo a Rachel consigli falsi su come conquistare Finn. Lui la convince a prendere un aspetto sultrier, come il personaggio di Sandy in Grease. Anche se quell'aspetto attira l'attenzione di Finn, Finn ammette che preferisce la Rachel di prima. Rachel affronta poi Kurt, e ammettono che sono entrambi innamorati dello stesso uomo e che fino a quando c'è Quinn, nessuno dei due potrà mai averlo, anche se Rachel sarà sempre un gradino superiore perché Finn non è gay. Alla fine, anche se non sono proprio amici, entrambi hanno legato per il loro cuore spezzato. La televendita Kurt, che suggerisce al gruppo di non combattere per il fatto che il Glee Club debba avere una foto nell'annuario, perhè, trovando vecchi annuari, tutte le foto del glee di tutti gli anni precedenti sono scarabocchiate dal resto del corpo studentesco. Ma alla fine, i ragazzi si lasciano fotografare per l'annuario (che continua ad essere deturpato come al solito). Kurt si unisce anche il resto del gruppo in un nastro adesivo commerciale per una pubblicità dei materassi. Kurt esegue il coro in Jump. Hell-O Dopo le Provinciali, Kurt insieme al resto del Glee si sentono euforici per la loro vittoria e pensano che il loro status sociale sarà elevato. Questa fantasia si rivela falsa, perchè lui, Rachel e Mercedes ricevono una granita in faccia. Alle prove del Glee, al gruppo è assegnato il compito di cantare canzoni che hanno nel titolo la parola "hello". Quando il signor Shuester chiede al gruppo come rispondono al telefono, Kurt dice "No, e 'morta. Questo è suo figlio." Quando il gruppo scopre che Rachel sta uscendo con un membro del gruppo rivale, Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James, Kurt promette di prenderla a calci se non lo lascia. Come Madonna Will è preoccupato di come i ragazzi stanno trattando le ragazze, suggerisce che tutti devono eseguoire numeri di Madonna per rafforzare l'autostima delle ragazze. Kurt è entusiasto di eseguire Madonna, e chiede di poter fare un progetto multimediale con Mercedes in onore di Madonna. Mentre lavorano su loro progetto. Sue viene insultata per i suoi capelli ed è così nervosa per qusto fatto che comincia ad aggredire e a terrorizzare gli studenti. Kurt e Mercedes si sentono male per lei e chiedono il contributo delle sue Cheerios in cambio di un bel taglio di capelli. Sue accetta e insieme i tre ricreano il video musicale di Madonna, Vogue sotto la direzione di Artie. Nonostante il nuovo look che offrono Sue, lei decide, alla fine, che è meglio essere se stessa e che invece di cambiare se stessa, cambia tutti gli altri. A partire da Kurt e Mercedes. Si estende poi un invito a loro di unirsi alla Cheerios, facendo spettacoli musicali alle routine di cheerleading. Visto che né Kurt né Mercedes hanno ottenuto assoli sotto la guida di Will nel Glee, accettano e decidono di fare entrambe le cose sia il Glee Club sia le Cheerios. La loro prima esibizione con i Cheerios è un duetto sexy di Madonna, 4 Minutes a un raduno di pep, Will è scioccato. Non è felice del loro "entrare nel campo nemico" dato che non l'avevano nemmeno avvertito. Mercedes e Kurt comunque rispondono che volevano assoli. Alla fine, Will non ha altra scelta che accettare la loro decisione. Alla fine dell'episodio, Kurt e Mercedes cantano un assolo nel numero di chiusura dell'episodio, Like a Prayer. Casa Kurt tenta di nuovo di corteggiare Finn con risultati disastrosi, questa volta attraverso la manipolazione dei loro genitori vedovi. Durante un incontro tra genitori/insegnanti, Kurt presenta Burt a Carole. La sua speranza è che che se Burt e Carole di mettono insieme, permetterebbe a lui e Finn di avvicinarsi, forse anche andare a vivere insieme. I genitori si piacciono a vicenda e cominciano una relazione. Tuttavia, Finn scopre la relazione, lasciando Kurt impreparato per la sua reazione rabbiosa. Nella speranza di convincere Finn, canta A House Is Not a Home. Durante la canzone si vede che anche Finn la canta a casa sua davanti la foto del padre morto. C'è una cena tra la famiglia Hudson e Hummel. Il suo piano va a rovescio quando Finn e Burt cominciano a parlare di sport. Quella sera, Burt affronta Kurt per il suo cambiamento nel comportamento, e Kurt rivela che ci sta male nel vedere suo padre collegare molto meglio con Finn che con suo figlio. Kurt respinge poi il padre, in modo da evitare di piangere di fronte a lui. Quindi Kurt chiede a Finn se è daccordo a far lasciare i genitori lui risponde di si. Tuttavia, alla fine, Finn arriva ad accettare il rapporto di Burt con la madre per il bene suo, dato che è stata 17 anni da sola. Burt invita Finn a guardare la partita di basket con lui, e si mettono a parlare di nuovo di sport. Entrambi però non sono consapevoli che Kurt li guarda da una finestra vicina fuori piangendo. Nel frattempo consiglia a Mercedes di perdere peso in modo che possa continuare con i Cheerios. Sente il bisogno di non essere più considerato un perdente, quindi vuole rimanere nei Cheerios. Mercedes, grazie all'aiuto di Quinn, si rende conto che sta bene nel modo in cui lei è e cantare Beautiful ad un raduno di pep, dopo Kurt si scusa con lei. Cattiva reputazione Kurt si intrufola nell' ufficio di Sue Sylvester e ruba un suo video in cui balla Physical, mentre fa eserizi. E' immediatamente viene postato su YouTube da Finn. Viene appesa la "Glist", un elenco dei membri più HOT del Glee, Kurt è sconvolto nello scoprire che lui (insieme a Artie, Mercedes e Tina) non è sulla lista. Kurt tiene una riunione nella sala di musica, con Artie, Mercedes, Tina e Brittany che vuole salire di posto nella Glist. I cinque cercano di guadagnare una cattiva reputazione, nella speranza che li porterà alla Glist. Hanno l'idea di provocare il caos in biblioteca, avendo una performance improvvisata di U Can't Touch This, guidata da Artie. Con sorpresa, la bibliotecaria gli fa i complimenti. Con ancora la voglia di guadagnare una cattiva reputazione, Kurt ammette a Sue Sylvester[[, che ha rubato il video di [[Physical, ma ancora una volta, si ritorce contro. Sue Sylvester lo ringrazia perchè con quel video ha avuto la possibilità di fare un nuovo video con la vera Olivia Newton-John. Senza voce Kurt è rattristato dal fatto che suo padre sta prestando maggiore attenzione a Finn e nella convinzione che se diventa "etero" il padre lo amerà di nuovo, quindi si finge etero, diventando "Butch Kurt" - l' "uomo degli uomini ". Comincia a vestirsi da maschio, parla con una voce più profonda, e canta Pink Houses, tutti la ascoltano con disagio. In seguito, Will ritiene che Kurt forse non ha capito il compito assegnato datp che avrebbe dovuto esprimersi, e gli dice di non arrendersi e di essere se stesso perchè è difficile essere un'altro. Tuttavia, un fan della performance è Brittany, che dice Kurt la canzone era hot, e che prima, aveva pensato che fosse "Capital G Gay", ma ora vuole farlo con lui. Più tardi, Kurt si assicura che il padre becca lui e Brittany baciarsi, Burt lo trova molto strano, ma dice che lo sosterrà qualsiasi decisione prende. Dopo essere stato rifiutato dal padre di nuovo per passare del del tempo con Finn, Kurt ritorna se stesso e canta Rose's Turn, dove c'è Burt a vederlo, che gli dice che a lui va bene così com'è, e non il Kurt che voleva sembrare. Dopo aver finalmente accettato che suo padre lo ama, Kurt è libero di essere se stesso. Teatralità La sua speranza diventa realtà quando Burt invita Carole e Finn ad andare a vivere con loro. Carole è naturalmente eccitata all'idea, ma Finn è estremamente riluttante, soprattutto per la paura che, poiché lui e Kurt vivranno insieme nella stessa stanza, si dovrà spogliare nella stessa stanza. Le sue paure si fanno più intense con l'assegnazione del compito, quella di eseguire una canzone di Lady Gaga. Quando Kurt ri-decora la stanza in modo troppo vistoso, Finn scatta infine, chiedendo di volevere una camera meno "frocio". Kurt è triste per l' omofobia di Finn, ma non così tanto come Burt, che ascolta e diventa furioso. Che lo inviata a uscire dalla stanza, affermando che pensava di che era una persona migliore. Burt dice che non importa se dovrà perdere Carole ma la sua famiglia, cioè Kurt, viene prima. Finn si precipita fuori dalla stanza, mentre Kurt è rimane devastato. Finn cerca di riconciliarsi con Kurt, ma i tentativi sono tutti respinti, finché alla fine Finn salva Kurt da diversi bulli che stavano disturbando Kurt con il suo nuovo costume di Lady Gaga. Anima e rabbia Will cerca di sedurre Sue per poi spezzarle il cuore nella speranza di insegnarle una lezione. Il piano funziona, ma Sue diventa terribilmente depressa e non vuole accompagnare le Cheerios alle nazionali di Cheerleader. Kurt e le Cheerios solo sconvolti per questo fatto, ma Kurt ha ancora il Glee Club. Will sistema le cose, Kurt guida le Cheerios alla vittoria, cantando alcune canzoni di Celine Dion in francese, vincendo le nazionali per il 6 ° anno di fila. Nel frattempo, il Glee Club è sconvolto nello scoprire che Jesse è tornato nei Vocal Adrenaline e c'è una rivalità più intensa tra i due gruppi. Furioso, i ragazzi del gruppo vogliono preparare una vendetta. Kurt si unisce al resto dei ragazzi, dichiarando che, solo loro possono insultare Rachel. Alla fine, le Nuove Direzioni eseguendo un numero funk in cui Kurt mette in risalto le note basse all'inizio. I Vocal Adrenaline non sono in grado di fare un numero funk, dicendo di essere "automi senz'anima". Le regionali Infine il gruppo arriva alle Regionali. Sue sarà uno dei giudici, e i ragazzi sono devastati. Ma Will li incoraggia e decide che canteranno un medley dei Jorney che dice appunto "Non smettere di credere". La loro performance è un successo, e ricevono il sostegno di Josh Groban dicendo che ci hanno messo il cuore. Tuttavia, dopo Olivia Newton-John respinge la loro intera performance, tutti pensano che Nuove Direzioni dovrebbe perdere. E' solo Sue che vota per loro. Si classificano al terzo posto, il che significa che, secondo il Preside Figgins, il gruppo sarà costretto a sciogliere. Tutti i ragazzi parlano della loro vita prima di entrare nel Glee Club. Kurt dice che non era onesto su chi fosse realmente. Cantano una canzone di "addio" a Will, To Sir, With Love, e Sue origlia. Mosso dall'amore che i ragazzi mostrano per Will, Sue chiede di dare a loro un anno in più, permettendo al gruppo un'altra possibilità di vincere Regionali l'anno prossimo. Seconda Stagione Nella seconda stagione Kurt è continuamente preso di mira dai bulli della scuola, in particolare da Dave Karofsky. Nel sesto episodio della serie, Kurt, spinto dagli altri maschi del coro, si intrufola nella Dalton Academy, dove ha sede uno dei cori avversari alle Nuove Direzioni, dove conosce Blaine Anderson, un ragazzo gay che da lí diventa una figura importante per Kurt. Su consiglio di Blaine, Kurt decide di affrontare Karofsky, il quale, dopo aver ricevuto una dose abbondante di rimproveri, bacia Kurt,che rimane scioccato sia dalla rivelazione sia dal gesto. Kurt peró viene minacciato da Karofsky di morte per mantenere il segreto. Saputo questo, suo padre va su tutte le furie, facendo espellere Karofsky. Quando questi ritorna fra i corridoi in quanto il consiglio scolastico ha deciso che non c'erano testimoni, Kurt si trasferisce alla Dalton Academy con i soldi della luna di miele del padre. Di qui fra Kurt e Blaine si instaura un legame sempre piú forte, accompagnato da "flirtosi duetti insieme", che non va peró oltre l'amicizia. Kurt comincerá in seguito ad innamorarsi di Blaine, finché lui comincia a ricambiarlo quando Kurt, in preda al dolore per la perdita di Pavarotti, il canarino degli Usignoli, canta un pezzo ai Warblers. Con un bacio i due confermeranno il loro amore. Quando Dave Karofsky, sotto consiglio di Santana si redime, fa tornare Kurt scusandosi per tutte le cose fatte e Kurt lo perdona. Tornato al McKinley, Kurt si accorge che nessuno lo prende più in giro, e che effettivamente a nessuno sembra importi nulla del suo orientamento sessuale, nonostante non faccia certo segreto della sua relazione con Blaine. Confortato dalla situazione decide di andare al ballo di fine anno (Junior Prom) accompagnato dal suo ragazzo, il quale è però molto dubbioso, in quanto anni prima, quando si era appena dichiarato, fu picchiato da alcuni bulli proprio in occasione di quella circostanza. La sua preoccupazione accresce quando Kurt gli mostra il completo, ispirato ad Alexander McQueen e al recente matrimonio reale, che sfoggerà al ballo: un kilt con una giacca corta provvista di borchie scintillanti. Infatti l'ottimismo di Kurt svanisce quando, durante il ballo, il Preside Figgins annuncia, esitante , che la reginetta del ballo è proprio Kurt. Profondamene umiliato e sentendosi aggredito da tutti quelli che lo avevano votato per prenderlo in giro, Kurt fugge dalla palestra. Confortato da Blaine, capisce che non deve lasciarsi abbattere dal comportamento infantile dei suoi coetanei, perché non potranno mai portargli via il rapporto che ha con lui; così decide di tornare in palestra e farsi incoronare, pronunciando al microfono la frase "Beccati questo, Kate Middleton!", suscitando l'applauso e l'ammirazione prima del Glee Club e successivamente di tutta la scuola. Kurt partecipa all'audizione per ottenere un assolo alle Nazionali così come Mercedes, Santana e Rachel, esibendosi nel brano Some People. Riceve immediatamente l'approvazione del prof Shuester ma incontra le accuse di Jesse riguardo il fatto che il brano fosse cantato originariamente da una donna. A New York, insieme all'amica Rachel, decide di andare a fare colazione davanti alla gioielleria Tiffany, come nel famoso film, e in seguito i due si intrufolano nel Gherswin Theatre, sede del musical più amato da Kurt, Wicked, per duettare sulle note di For Good. Rientrato a Lima racconta le sue avventure nella grande mela a Blaine, che dichiara di amarlo, e Kurt, dopo un primo momento di sorpresa, afferma di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola In Il Pianoforte Viola, Kurt è tornato a McKinley High come senior. E 'intervistato da Jacob con Rachel mentre sta chiedendo loro che cosa hanno intenzione di fare dopo la laurea. Entrambi rispondere con fiducia che andranno a una scuola di arti a New York. Kurt e Rachel, che sono entrambi senior, parlano con la signora Pillsbury nel suo ufficio per la scuola del prossimo anno, hanno deciso che vogliono andare a Juilliard. Tuttavia, la signora Pillsbury li informa che non esiste un programma di teatro musicale lì e che la loro scelta migliore è di andare al The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts (NYADA), tuttavia è molto competitivo. Kurt e Rachel scoprire un mixer aperto da Emma si preparano per uno spettacolo pubblico. Kurt è una scena al Lima Bean dove cerca di convincere Blaine che si dovrebbe trasferire dalla Dalton al McKinley in modo che possano trascorrere più tempo insieme. Afferma Kurt che il suo ultimo anno lo vuole speciale e l'unico modo è quello di trascorrere tutto il suo tempo con Blaine. Mr. Schue fa mettere 3 pianoforti viola in tutta la scuola in cui le Nuove Direzioni devono suonare qualcosa per attirare nuove reclute. Quando un pianoforte appare nella caffetteria, nessuno vuole eseguire a rischio di umiliazione. Comunque dopo un po 'convinti da Rachel, il gruppo si esibisce in We Got the Beat e Kurt si vede ballare sui tavoli della mensa. Dopo lo spettacolo scoppia una battaglia con il cibo. Dopo il fiasco, Sugar è l'unica che si offre ad entrare nel club, ma lei è stonata. Rachel e Kurt si preparano il loro spettacolo da mostrare al NYADA. Usano l'auditorium e ballano Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead. Nel frattempo, Blaine va a trovare Kurt a scuola senza la sua uniforme Dalton. Poi dice a Kurt che si è trasferito al McKinley e decide di fare un provino con il pubblico fuori con It's Not Unusual. Rachel e Kurt vanno all'incontro al NYADA in Ohio. Arrivano per essere accolti da un gruppo di persone che eccitabile look e suono simile a loro. Il gruppo esegue un mash-up di Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, dove Kurt e Rachel rimangono scioccati dalla loro bravura. Poi si mettono a piangere nella macchina di Kurt, sentendosi ancora più umiliati e meno talentuosi. Si rendono conto che possono essere grandi per il McKinley, ma c'è tutto un mondo esterno che ha una ricchezza di talenti. Kurt poi comforta Rachel, ricordandole quanto sia speciale. Rachel dice Kurt lo stesso, anche se non è convinto. Di ritorno al McKinley, Blaine è ufficialmente accolto a Glee Club e si siede accanto a Kurt. Kurt annuncia anche al gruppo che è candidato come raprresentante di classe e rigrazia a tutti in anticipo per il loro voto. L'episodio si conclude con la performance di You Can't Stop the Beat. Sono un unicorno In Sono Un Unicorno Kurt vuole fare Tony per il musical West Side Story della scuola, ma origlia i giudice che dicono che non è abbastanza virile. Al fine di convincere i suoi giudici, compie una scena da Romeo e Giulietta con Rachel. Il risultato è che Artie e la Coach Beiste a ridacchiano,ma dopo Rachel rompe la scena con una risata, così Kurt se ne và. Umiliato, Kurt va in lacrime. Più tardi nell'episodio Blaine fa anche lui le audizioni per West Side Story ma chiede di svolgere un ruolo di supporto, permettendo a Kurt di assumere la guida di Tony. Durante la performance di Blaine con Something's Coming, Kurt si nasconde sul retro del teatro guardando su dove nessuno può vederlo, lui lascia frettolosamente prima che Blaine può pronunciare la risposta alla domanda di Artie cioè se era interessato al ruolo di Tony. La F asiatica In La F Asiatica Kurt regala dei fiori a Blaine per congratularsi per la sua bellissima performance, e gli dice che probabilmente vincerà lui. Infatti alla fine della puntata si vede che il ruolo principale è stato dato a Blaine mentre mentre a Kurt il ruolo dell'Officer Krupke, appena vedono i ruoli i due si abbracciano, anche se Kurt sembra un pò scontento. Esprimi un desiderio Kurt balla con Blaine durante Last Friday Night. Successivamente quando Rory canta la canzone come audizione per le Nuove Direzioni, Kurt è disturbato dal falsetto di Rory. La prima volta Kurt è nella camera di Blaine che balla musica Roxy. Kurt chiede se Blaine pensa che lui è "sessualmente noioso." Kurt è preoccupato andando sul "sicuro" e gli chiede se ha mai sentito il desiderio di strappargli i vestiti. Blaine dice che pensava che entrambi volevano andarci lentamente, ed è per quello che hanno inventato la masturbazione. Dice che vuole far sentire Kurt a suo agio così può sentirsi anche lui. Scherza dicendo che sarebbe stato difficile strappare i vestiti di Kurt, a causa di tutti gli strati che indossa. Kurt è d'accordo, e i due si baciano. Più tardi, Kurt va a Lima Bean dove incontra Sebastian e Blaine che parlando di quanto Blaine ci tiene a lui e come non vorrebbe mai mettere a repentaglio la sua relazione. Kurt, incredulo, chiede come si sono incontrati. Sebastian invita Kurt e Blaine da "Scandals", un locale bar gay a West Lima, a cui Blaine risponde che "non è veramente il nostro genere di cose" - ma Kurt decide di essere un po' spontaneo. Quando Kurt e Blaine arrivano a Scandals con i loro documenti falsi in mano, Sebastian compra una birra a Blaine, e un ciliegie extra per Kurt, affermando che lui è il guidatore designato. Poco dopo, Blaine balla con Sebastian, mentre Kurt parla con Dave. Dave aggiorna Kurt su quello che è successo dopo il suo trasferimento alla sua nuova scuola. Dave lascia Kurt e condividono un brindisi ai "piccoli passi". Kurt poi si alza e si mette tra Blaine e Sebastian, per ballare con Blaine. Dopo aver lasciato il bar, Kurt e Blaine si dirigono a piedi verso la macchina. Quando la raggiungono Kurt mette Blaine sul sedile posteriore, Blaine tira Kurt sul sedile posteriore della macchina e cerca di fare sesso con lui dato che era ubriaco, ma Kurt resiste, gridando che "non ho mai sentito così poco di avere intimità con qualcuno. " Blaine si arrabbia e si sfoga con Kurt, e se ne va a casa a piedi da solo. Dopo la serata di apertura del musical, Blaine balla sul palco. Kurt si avvicina, dicendo che dovrebbe essere fuori a festeggiare. Blaine e Kurt si scambiano complimenti per le loro rispettive parti nel musical. Blaine si scusa poi per come ha trattato Kurt, e lo fa avvicinare. Dice a Kurt che Sebastian non significa niente per lui, dice che ama lui e che la loro prima volta dovrebbe essere speciale. Kurt si scusa anche per aver accettato di andare a Scandols, dicendo che voleva essere "Gay Bar Superstar di Blaine", ma si rendendosi conto che è solo uno stupido romantico. Blaine dice che non è stupido e lo bacia. Kurt gli racconta di come lui è orgoglioso di stare con lui. Blaine chiede a Kurt di accompagnarlo alla festa di Artie al BreadstiX, ma Kurt non accetta - e dice che vuole andare a casa di Blaine, invece. Alla fine dell'episodio, Blaine e Rachel si esibiscono in One Hand, One Heart mentre la scena passa a Kurt e Blaine che si trovano felicemente sul letto di Blaine, che hanno fatto, o stanno per fare sesso. La guerra dei Glee Club Kurt affronta Sue per la sua campagna contro Burt, lei gli consiglia di iniziare a avere qualcosa per cui battersi contro, visto che Brittany sta facendo promesse ridicole per la sua presidenza, per attrarre gli studenti. Quando le Nuove Direzioni si scontrano contro le Note Moleste in una partita di dodgeball, Santana e le altre lanciano delle palle contro Rory a cui esce il sangue dal naso, Kurt va da Rory e dice a Santana e alle Note Moleste che hanno sbagliato e non dovevano lottare tra di loro, perchè sono amici. Nel suo discorso di per essere presidente d'istituto, promette di porre fine al dodgeball, visto che si tratta solo di un modo per intimidire gli altri. Rachel, vedendo quanto gli ha fatto del male e rendersi conto che lei vuole vivere New York con Kurt, si ritira dalla gara e invita tutti a votare per Kurt. Le elezioni Kurt all'inizio dell'episodio si preoccupa perchè pensa di non vincere le elezioni come presidente della scuola. Rachel cerca di calmarlo dicendogli che lui vincerà e che Quinn è appena andata a votare per lui in questo momento. Dopo Kurt è chiamato nell'ufficio del preside perchè pensavano che avesse imbrogliato dato che si trovavano molti più voti che studenti. Perde le elezioni e Rachel confessa del suo imbroglio. Durante Constant Craving Kurt sembra molto turbato mentre compila la sua domanda NYADA con Blaine. Crescere Kurt e Blaine prendono un caffè insieme al Lima Bean. Kurt mette in discussione le sue possibilità di andare a NYADA, partendo dal presupposto che le Nuove Direzioni non vinceranno alle Provinciali. Sebastian interrompe la loro conversazione, e da attenzione solo a Blaine. Kurt diventa geloso cominci a fare un dibattito con Sebastian quando Blaine si allontana per prendere un caffè. Le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono alle Provinciali. Kurt canta ABC con Tina, Mike e Quinn. Kurt guarda male Sebastian durante la performance, mentre fissa lui fissa Blaine, sorridendo. Uno straordinario Natale Kurt sente per caso i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni conversare su un'idea per un regalo a Rachel, a cui non è d'accordo quindi informa Rachel che Finn non sa cosa regalarle. Kurt, insieme a Artie e Blaine, sono chiamati nell'ufficio di Sue che chiede di cantare al rifugio per senzatetto, al'inizio erano tutti d'accordo, ma dopo aver saputo che il Glee Club erano stati inseriti in uno speciale di Natale in una Tv locale danno buca a Sue. Kurt fa lo speciale di Natale con Blaine. Inzia cantando un duetto di Let It Snow e quando Rachel e Mercedes arrivano, cantano in quartetto My Favorite Things. Più tardi, Kurt è con le Nuove Direzioni che aiuta per il rifugio dei senzatetto. Cantano Do They Know It's Christmas? ai senzatetto. Sì/No Kurt si unisce alle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni nel numero di Summer Nights. Kurt è con Rachel e Finn al Bel Grissino. Discutono del loro futuro dopo la laurea, e Kurt dice non crede che entrerà nella NYADA. Quindi ordina una torta di formaggio. Finn poi lo rimprovera e gli chiede perché ha detto quelle cose. Quando il Glee Club finalmente si decide su quale numero fare per far proporre Will a Emma, Kurt canta con le Nuove Direzioni We Found Love di Rihanna. Durante il numero, è molto in coppia con Quinn. Quando Emma risponde sì, Kurt e Rachel saltellano tenendosi per mano. Michael L'insegnante di spagnolo Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Kurt sta parlando al telefono con Rachel, le domanda cosa ne pensa sul ragazzo che ha appena incontrato. Kurt dice che si è tenuto occupato, e che stava attraverso le sale del McKinley e dice a Rachel che lui era lì per incontrare i nuovi arrivati. Sue gli fa conoscere sua figlia appena nata di nome Robin. Kurt sta accanto a Sue, che gli spiega che Kitty è la nuova capo cheerleader. Kitty insulta un pò Kurt dicendo di pensare che i gay avessero un' intelligenza sopra la media. Kurt si difende, dicendole che lui ha l' intelligenza sopra la media, Sue zittisce Kurt, dicendogli di non prestare attenzione a Kitty. Sue ammette sarcasticamente che lei è molto orgogliosa di lui. Fa poi un commento che dice che solo perché lui è al McKinley è un molto triste, e che non deve aggrapparsi al passato. Kurt dice che lui non è triste, perché le sue lezioni in al college cominciano la prossima settimana. Al Lima Bean, Kurt indossa un grembiule e consegna il caffè a Brittany e Blaine. Kurt dice a Blaine e a Brittany che è eccitato per le audizioni del Glee Club. Kurt si accorge allora che Brittany e Blaine non lo sono. Loro, naturalmente lo negano. Una cheerleader chiama Kurt per dargli il suo ordine. La Cheerleader si lamenta che il latte è troppo freddo, Kurt poi guarda verso Blaine, che si allontana, e ascolta un ragazzo che gli dice che deve fare un altro ordine. Kurt poi guarda verso Brittany e Blaine che camminano fuori dalla porta. Più tardi, Kurt è seduto accanto a Blaine in sala insieme con gli altri, per vedere le audizioni. Dopo l'esibizione di Jake e dopo aver buttato i legii a terra, Kurt afferma che è stato maleducato. Nella scena successiva, Kurt è nella Sala del Coro, che riordina spartiti per terra, in fila, Blaine e Tina chiedono cosa sta facendo. Kurt gli dice che sta organizzando la partitura. Quando Wade entra, un paio di persone a fanno osservazioni su cosa indossa. Kurt dice al Glee Club, che non usano mai preoccuparsi di chi è la più grande star. Kurt è nel cortile seduto di fronte a Blaine, dice a Kurt che non dovrebbe rimanere bloccato qui, che ormai lui non appartiene a Lima, ma a New York, ed è lì che dovrebbe essere. Kurt si definisce patetico, ma Blaine lo rassicura. Blaine dice che in questo momento, è pronto ed è il suo momento. Poi Blaine gli canta It's Time. Dopo i due si abbraciano, e Kurt gli dice che gli mancherà. Kurt e Burt sono in macchina insieme, Kurt è piuttosto preoccupato. Burt gli dice che non appena troverà un posto dove vivere gli spedirà il resto della sua roba. Burt gli chiede se ha abbastanza denaro, che dovrebbe durargli almeno due settimane in un motel, e una carta di credito per le emergenze. Kurt risponde che quello che sta facendo è ridicolo e che non ha bisogno di andare a New York per ricandidarsi alla NYADA. Burt spiega che si tratta di un oppoptunità perfetta per un' avventura. Burt chiede a Kurt se ha paura, Kurt risponde "terrorizzato". Burt fa un altro discorso di incoraggiamento, che spiega come New York sarà un gioco da ragazzi rispetto a dove si trova ora. Dice che la gente di New York non ha paura di essere diversi, e che può sentirsi a casa. Kurt gli dice che è il più grande papà del mondo. Si abbracciano, e Kurt lo lascia per il suo volo a New York. Nell'ultima scena, durante Chasing Pavements, si vede Rachel parlare al telefono con Kurt. Kurt chiede perché è triste, e lei spiega. Kurt le dice di girarsi, e subito corre da Rachel e le dà un grande abbraccio a New York City. Britney 2.0 In Britney 2.0, Kurt è con Rachel, su una bicicletta in un appartamento, che pensano di comprare. Dopo un po ', poi sono seduti a mangiare Pizza, e Kurt ha una bottiglia di vino in mano. Kurt dice a Rachel che non ha sentito Finn dopo l'ultima volta che l'aveva chiesto, ma ha sentito Blaine e dice che stanno facendo la settimana dedicata a Britteny Spears di nuovo. Dice che ha fatto l'audizione per la NYADA per il prossimo semestre, ma fino ad allora, ha fatto domanda per un posto di lavoro: Vogue.Com. Kurt dice a Rachel, che, anche se sembra pazzesco, lui è contento che non ha fallito al suo primo tentativo, perché ha imparato tanto di sé in questi ultimi mesi. Kurt ascolta Rachel che parla di come sono state le prime lezioni. Kurt è sorpreso quando scopre che Cassandra July è la sua insegnante di danza, Dice che è conosciuta anche come "Pazza July" e anche "treno relitto più grande nella storia di Broadway", Kurt è rimasto scioccato nel scoprire che Rachel non sapeva della storia di Cassandra. Kurt spiega a Rachel della vita passata di, mostrandole i suoi video da youtube. Dopo aver spiegato, Kurt suggerisce a Rachel di continuare a lottare, e che dovrebbe far vedere a Cassandra quanto è sexy. Più tardi vediamo Kurt e Rachel pitturare il loro appartamento, Rachel chiede se la sua pittura sul muro era un po ovvia, e Kurt dice che Finn non l'ha chiamato perché la ama e non perché l'ha dimenticata. Kurt suggerisce che dovrebbero mangiare una torta perché Rachel si sente sola, lui le racconta della panetteria in fondo alla strada. Pochi minuti dopo, qualcuno bussa alla porta, è Brody. Kurt si presenta. Gli dice che stava per andare a comprare un po 'di torta, e esce dalla porta per lasciare Rachel e Brody da soli. Makeover In Makeover, vediamo Kurt su Skype con Blaine guardare un film mentre mangia popcorn e parla del film. La scena successiva è Kurt di fronte a uno specchio che guarda i suoi vestiti, dice di avere l'abito perfetto per la sua intervista a Vogue.com. Kurt continua a spiegare come è nervoso per il colloquio. Incontra poi l'unica e sola Isabelle Wright. Parlano del suo curriculum on line. Kurt spiega che molti abiti li ha creati lui e descrive che alcuni sono ispirati ai suoi disegni. Isabelle fa domande a Kurt e gli chiede dove vuole essere tra quattro anni. Kurt dice che avrebbe lavorato a Vogue.com come part-time, dopo aver preso il diploma alla NYADA, e pronto per il suo show a Broadway. Kurt viene accettato subito nel settore, Kurt è al settimo cielo e abbraccia Isabelle. Più tardi vediamo Isabelle in una riunione, entra con tazze di caffè e li porge ai suoi collegi. Intanto Kurt ascolta le conversazioni, e dopo un po' Isabelle gli chiede di andare nel suo ufficio. Isabelle gi chiede quali sono le sue idee sulle idee dei colleghi, afferma che erano affascinanti, ma poi dice che onestamente li odiava. Suggerisce che la pelle dovrebbe essere all'ultima pagina del Village Voice. Kurt suggerisce a Isabelle che possono fare un video musicale per la moda. Kurt incontra con Rachel e cammina con il suo caffè, ascolta mentre lei parla della NYADA, Kurt e Rachel sono poi nel loro appartamento e lui le dice che New York non è l'Ohio e tira fuori un bicchiere di vino e spiega che lei non ha bisogno di indossare i vestiti che indossava al liceo. Kurt e Rachel si intrufolano nella sede di Vogue.com a mezzanotte. Kurt mostra a Rachel la stanza piena di vestiti. Isabelle li scopre. Loro cercano di spiegare il motivo per cui erano lì. Kurt dice che stava per fare il video musicale che aveva suggerito, e dice che voleva Rachel come modella. Kurt canta The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed, insieme a Rachel e Isabelle Wright. Dopo le riprese del video musicale, Kurt e Blaine si parlano via Skype, Kurt mostra a Blaine il video e gli racconta su quello che è successo dopo. Più tardi Isabelle chiede di vedere Kurt. Scopre che il suo video è stato un grande successo. Kurt dice Isabelle che Rachel è più sicura di se stessa grazie al video. Kurt concorda sul fatto che lui e Isabelle sono come spiriti affini, e le dice che lei è la migliore fata madrina che abbia mai avuto. Più tardi Kurt parla con i suoi compagni di università, improvvisamente il suo telefono si accende. E' una chiamata di Blaine, pensa se rispondere o no, e decide di non rispondere e continua a parlare. Relazioni Mercedes Jones Mercedes e Kurt sono stati amici sin dall'inizio della prima stagione, ma la loro relazione è in conflitto perchè hanno diversi pensieri riguardo la religione. Nonostante tutto sono ancora amici, continuano a fare pigiama-party e ad abracciarsi. Rachel Berry Rachel e Kurt, per lungo tempo, hanno avuto un rapporto di odio-amore. Entrambi si consideravano superiori all'altro. Le loro personalità si scontrano più volte, probabilmente perché sono così simili. Spesso competono in diva-off. Diventano più amici verso la metà della Seconda stagione. Nella Stagione 3 Rachel si confida con Kurt e diventano come migliori amici. Entrambi fanno l'audizione per la NYADA e Kurt sostiene Rachel. Anche se la loro amicizia a volte e confusa con la loro ambizione, finora è sempre finito tutto bene. Finn Hudson Ancheora prima di unirsi insieme al Glee, Kurt e Finn avevano molta interazione, grazie alla squadra di calcio che avevano preso di mira Kurt gettandolo in un cassonetto. Nonostante tutto Finn non ha mai cercato di fermarli, ma spesso cercava di aiutarlo un pò, come ad esempio che gli permette di togliersi gli abiti costosi prima di essere gettato nella spazzatura. Dopo che sono entrati nel glee, è Kurt ha sviluppato una cotta per Finn. Kurt fa conoscere suo padre a alla madre di Finn e alla fine diventano fratellastri, e alla fine vogliono ciò che è meglio per l'altro, e si prendono cura a vicenda. Blaine Anderson Blaine appare in "Il primo bacio" come ragazzo gay dell'accademia Dalton. Kurt comincia ad avere una cotta per lui, e durante "Blackbird" anche Blaine capisc di provare lo stesso. Quando si mettono insieme è Blaine che confessa i suoi sentimenti e si baciano. Blaine si trasferisce per passare più tempo con Kurt. Nella puntata "La prima volta" fanno sesso. Dopo che Kurt si è diplomato, decidono di continuare la loro relazione nonostante la distanza. Chandler Kiehl Canzoni Assoli Prima Stagione: Defyinggravity2.jpg|Defying Gravity (Musica su 2 ruote)|link=Defying Gravity Ahouseisnotahome.jpg|A House Is Not a Home (Casa)|link=A House is Not a Home rosesturn.jpg|Rose's Turn (Senza voce)|link=Rose's Turn Seconda Stagione: Iwannaholdyourhand.jpg|I Want to Hold Your Hand (Santo panino)|link=I Want To Hold Your Hand Lejazzhot.jpg|Le Jazz Hot! (Sfida a coppie)|link=Le Jazz Hot Kurtdcfma.jpg|Don't Cry for Me, Argentina (Nuove direzioni)|link=Don't Cry for Me, Argentina Blackbird.jpg|Blackbird (la nostra canzone)|link=Blackbird Aiwnsg.jpg|As If We Never Said Goodbye (Born This Way)|link=As If We Never Said Goodbye some.jpg|Some People (Dirsi addio)|link=Some People Terza Stagione: Imthegreateststar.jpg|I'm the Greatest Star (Sono un unicorno)|link=I'm the Greatest Star Ihavenothing.jpg|I Have Nothing (Addio, Whitney)|link=I Have Nothing Nottheboynexdoor.jpg|Not the Boy Next Door (L'occasione di una vita)|link=Not the Boy Next Door Illremember.jpg|I'll Remember (Il giorno del diploma)|link=I'll Remember Duetti Prima Stagione: defyinggravity.jpg|Defying Gravity (Rachel) (Musica su 2 ruote)|link=Defying Gravity 4minutes.jpg|4 Minutes (Mercedes) (Come Madonna) Ahouseisnotahome.jpg|A House Is Not a Home (Finn) (Casa)|link=A House is Not a Home Seconda Stagione: Gethappy.jpg|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Rachel) (Sfida a coppie)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Dcfma.jpg|Don't Cry for Me, Argentina (Rachel) (Nuove direzioni)|link=Don't Cry for Me, Argentina Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Blaine) (Buon Natale)|link=Baby, It's Cold Outside Animal.jpg|Animal (Blaine) (Sexy)|link=Animal Candles.png|Candles (Blaine) (La nostra canzone)|link=Candles Forgood.jpg|For Good (Rachel) (New York)|link=For Good Terza Stagione: Dingdong.jpg|Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Rachel) (Il pianoforte viola)|link=Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead perfect.jpg|Perfect (Blaine) (Le elezioni)|link=Perfect Klainesnow.png|Let It Snow (Blaine) (Uno straordinario Natale)|link=Let It Snow Assoli (In un numero di gruppo) 'Di sottofondo' Seconda Stagione *Damn It, Janet, Cantata da Finn e Rachel. Con Mercedes e Quinn. Terza Stagione *Let Me Love You, Cantata da Artie. Con Mike, Puck e Sam. *More Than A Woman, Cantata da Finn. Con Santana. 'Non rilasciate' Prima Stagione *Mr. Cellophane (Voci fuori dal coro) *Fergalicious (Con Mercedes) (Casa) *Pink Houses (Senza voce) Seconda Stagione *The Music of the Night (L'occasione di una vita) Al piano *I'll Stand by You, Cantata da Finn (Canzoni d'amore) Galleria Mrcellophane.jpg Episodio 4.png Nottheboynexdoor.jpg Chris.jpg Copia di Glee206-00331.jpg Tumblr m2al2jzw4A1qfoe0po1 500.gif Tumblr lzv168eF311qgfb58o1 500.gif Tumblr m08138hrwv1qlrgdeo2 1280.jpg 177.jpg 178.jpg Illremember.jpg Howwilliknow.jpg Imthegreateststar.jpg 171.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 055.jpg 06.jpg kurtdcfma.jpg 100.jpg 115.jpg 120.jpg Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Membri Dalton Academy Usignoli Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Cheerios Categoria:Personaggi LGBT